


Rosekat [Piratestuck]

by Berserkergirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Piratestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserkergirl/pseuds/Berserkergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose helps her captain feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosekat [Piratestuck]

Life on the sea, it had it's ups and downs. Today, was one of the those downs. The day was long, and it was really hot. And you, being a lowblood, a mutant even, had a very high body temperature. Which made it all the worse. And it just seemed like absolutely no one wanted to listen to you today. And let's not even mention the large waves that rocked the boat this way and that, and even soaked you and the crew several different times. It was safe to say, you were in a foul mood for most of the day.

So, when it got close to nightfall, you started having everything shut down, and got Nepeta ready for the night. Because the sooner you could get to your quarters, the better. Though, as you you looked around on deck. You could see everyone, except Rose. Where the fuck was she? You know what? You don't care. She could do whatever she damn well pleased. As long as it didn't interfere with you finally getting to relax tonight.

 

You finally made your way to your quarters, after making sure everyone was in their appropriate places. However, still no sign of Rose. You were slightly worried. Where was she hiding? She wasn't one to just disappear without warning. You stopped at your door, a brief thought came to mind. Had she fallen overboard? No, she'd have shouted if that had happened. You back up to look at the crow's nest. You could see Dave's legs hanging out. You contemplated shouting up to him, asking him if he'd seen his sister. You decided against it, she would eventually turn up.

You went to your door and began to open it, then again. What if something was up and she wasn't telling anyo—Oh. You found her.

Of course she was in your quarters. The only place you hadn't looked. You barely registered that you had closed the door behind you, as you stared at her. She was smoking a pipe, one she had gotten the last time the ship was docked. It was relatively small, fitting perfectly in her hand. It was wooden, and it had a swirled design burned into it. You had first denied her buying it, but she brought up the point that it wasn't like she would smoke anything that would make her do anything strange. And she did know her way around herbs and such. So you couldn't really argue.

So, here she was with her pipe. Lounging on your bed. With the bodice of her dress shoved down to her waist, and the skirt hiked up to show off her legs. When she finally looked at you, she blew a smoke ring at you and smiled. The ring was heart shaped. You could hardly move. No matter how many times you've found her in situations similar to this, it still made you freeze up every time.

When you didn't move, she took it upon herself to act. She set her pipe on the bedside table. And stood, her skirt briefly falling back down, before she pushed her dress completely down. Leaving her in only her panties. She stepped out of her dress and kicked it aside before walking towards you.

Her hands landed on your shoulders, before gently moving down your arms to your hands. Pulling you forward and towards the bed. As soon as she sat you down, it was going to be a long night. And, you didn't really mind it.


End file.
